iSpeak Now
by born2write8
Summary: Seddie songfic to Taylor Swift's newest song "Speak Now." Obviously set in the future, when Freddie gets married. First story ever so please be nice. Just realized I didn't put in my disclaimer... I don't own anything except my new pair of shoes


iSpeak Now

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who shoul be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I should not be doing this. But he's making a mistake. He's not happy with her. He'd be happier with me. I know he would. Otherwise I wouldn't be doing this.

_I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back in a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I slowly walk through the doors of the little church on the edge of town. Despite my reason for being here, I'm impressed Freddie found such a nice place to get married in Washington. I scan the crowd and see Gibby and his little mathlete dorks. On the other side sits Rebecca's family. I scowl at them, all perfect and stuck up in their pastel colors that all seem to go perfectly with each other. Faint yelling can be heard from the back room and I roll my eyes. She's yelling at her bridesmaid. What a nice picture.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "Speak now"_

I stand idly off to the side as all of the invited guests file in for the show about to take place. I smirk at what they're going to see. I imagine myself running up to the altar, a pleading look on my face. "Don't do it." I'll say. "Just hear me out. Don't marry her."

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me, don't you?_

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you'r e out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said "Speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You're time is running out and they said "Speak now"  
_

The organ starts to play a hideous song I only want to hear at Freddie's wedding when I'm in Rebecca's place. I quickly slip behind a curtain and watch as Rebecca glides down the aisle. I'd never met her in person before, but just from her appearance and the look of her family sitting with plain expressions on their faces, I already knew I didn't like her. I watch Freddie's face carefully. He's hesitant; it's obvious. I smile to myself, knowing I'm right about how he feels. He wishes it was someone else walking down that aisle toward him. I listen attentively to the entire ceremony, cringing when he says "I do" after a short pause. Then it comes. My turn. The preacher looks up from his Bible and addresses the audience.

_I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence  
There's my last chance  
I stand up with shaky hands  
All eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you_

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

"If there is anyone who thinks these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." I take a deep breath and step out from behind the curtains. I clear my throat and all eyes turn to me. I feel everyone's gaze on me as I walk towards Freddie. He seems shocked yet relieved to see me. He's the only one I see. I take a deep breath and say the piece I've been practicing since Carly and I found out he was getting married.

"_Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said speak now__." _I watch Rebecca's face go from surprised to pissed in two seconds flat. Freddie's blushing and turns towards her. He clears his throat and removes his hands from hers.

"I'm sorry, Rebecca, but…" I don't even hear how he lets her down on her wedding day. I'm still reeling with the shock he's actually choosing _me_ over _her_.

I beam as he leads me out of the church. We burst through the doors and run to the back. He starts pacing, going over what he's just done and I calmly and patiently wait for him to gather himself. I slide down the wall of the church, my dress folded over my knees. He turns toward me and smiles. He sits next to me on the grass and places a hand on my knee.

"Thanks, Sam." He rubs the pad of his thumb on my knee and I frown up at him.

"For what?" I ask, confused. I didn't do it because I love him. Well, at first I did. I do love him; probably always will. But I did it because I knew what a huge mistake he was making, marrying Rebecca because she's the only girl his mother approved of. That's no reason to marry someone.

"For stopping me from making the biggest mistake of my life. I'm so glad it was you who stopped it." That caught my attention.

"Why me?" I ask him. He stops rubbing my knee and it slowly turns cold without his warm touch. He stands up and walks toward a tree and places a fist on the trunk. I quickly stand up, fluffing my dress free of dirt and leaves from the ground and follow him.

"I wanted it to be you." He whispered. He turned to me. "I wanted it to be you walking down the aisle to me, not Rebecca." My eyes widened; my heart stopped. I felt my face turn tomato red and I looked at the ground. He placed his hands on my shoulders and I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes that always had the power to make me melt. His lips met mine in a passionate kiss and I knew my feelings really were no longer one-sided. I kissed him back with all I had, trying to show him how I've felt for a very long time. When we pulled apart, I placed my hands on either side of his face, beaming.

"I wanted it to be me too."

_You say "Let's run away now"  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door  
Baby, I didn't say a vow  
So glad you were around when they said "Speak now"_


End file.
